The 5th Wave Cassie sex and porn Fanfiction
by Fourtimesthesteak
Summary: Not really a 13 1/2 fanfic, there's no fifth wave on fan fiction unfortunately. Cassie is a horny slit in this collection of sex and porn involving Cassie Sullivan.


The 5th wave Ch. 1 Cassie X Evan sex

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another story. Hope you enjoy. This one is Cassie X Evan Walker. Pretend that the two are still in Evan's house, before he burned it down. Disclaimer: I don't own the 5th wave series or anything besides this Fan fiction story, and the right of being the owner of it. WARNING: contains extreme porn. Rated M. Some of these may be gay pairings. Dont like, don't read. Please don't forget to review, I srsly appreciate it. Thanks. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Cassie (first person P.O.V.):**_

I woke up, in Val's bed, naked. Evan must've bathed me while I was asleep again, because of my leg. It didn't bother me if he saw me naked, because he had already bathed me, and had to touch my vagina to wash it, so I didn't bother to get dressed.

I went downstairs, still completely naked, and went into the bathroom. I went, and when I came out, Evan was going up the stairs with a tray of breakfast, so he must not have heard me come downstairs.

"Evan." I said to get his attention.

"Oh hi Cassie, he said, staring at my body. I had just shaved my vagina, so he was mainly staring at my perfect, beautiful vagina. "I didn't hear you come downstairs." He said. He brought the plate over to me, which had pancakes and bacon on it.

"Thanks." I said sweetly to him as I took it from him and sat on the couch, still naked. Evan sat down next to me, and put his hand in my lap, "accidentally" brushing my pussy on the way down. I moaned, but continued eating. When I was done, I got up to take my plate to the kitchen, but he jumped up and said:

"Here, let me get that for you." I layed down on the couch, and spread my legs a little, so that when he came back, he would see my sacred area. He surprised me though, when he came back out, completely naked, with a huge boner, and I couldn't help but lick my lips, thinking about the dirty things be was going to do to my body.

 _ **Evan (first person P.O.V):**_

I was shocked, when she came out of the bathroom completely naked. Seeing her shaven pussy while she was sleeping was one thing, because I was just bathing her. But seeing her beautiful vagina while she was awake, was definitely another thing, and it made my penis get hard.

I gave her her breakfast, and touched her vagina on the couch, trying to make it look like an accident. When she was done, I took her plate, and took off all of my clothes as well. _Two can play that game._ I thought, as my erect cock popped out of my underwear, when I took them off.

I walked into the living room, and the first thing I saw was Cassie's pussy, almost like she wanted me to fuck her. I went over to her, and threw my left leg over her. I lined up my aroused penis with her bits, and gently spread her vagina open, with my dick.

Damn, she was tight, and she felt soooooo much better than my hand with lotion. I slowly pushed myself in and out of Cassie's tight vagina, careful not to hit her hymen.

 _ **Cassie (third person P.O.V.):**_

It was the most painful thing Cassie had ever experienced; her virgin bits being stretched so hard, with his huge cock. Cassie wasn't fat by any means, but she wasn't super honey either, so it made Evan want to go a little faster in her tight, squishy vagina.

She noticed that he wasn't going all the way in, and realized that he thought she still had her hymen.

"You can go all the way in Evan," Cassie for Cassiopeia told him. "I broke my own hymen, when I was about nine, by masturbating." He nodded, and pushed himself in to the hilt.

 _ **Cassie (first person P.O.V.):**_

The pain was subsiding, and I was starting to feel the intense pleasure, and I loved it.

"Faster Evan, FASTER!" I moaned, and he knew I was enjoying it, so he want to his desired pace, making my entire body buck, and my small boobs were bouncing on my chest. I lifted one to my mouth and sucked on it. Finally, when the pleasure finally built up enough to make me cum, I let go of my small Bob's, and massaged Evan's balls, as I exploded my sticky liquid all over his huge penis. After a couple minutes, I could feel him blow his load, filling my beautiful pussy with both of our cum, which he then sucked out of me, exploring my vagina with his tongue. I squirted a tiny but more juice in his mouth, from the immense pleasure shooting through my bits. I fell over and passed out on the floor.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Like it? Please let me know by reviewing. You don't have to be a member to review!**


End file.
